warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minty (KP)
|pastaffie = Loner, ThunderClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Loner: |namesl = Unknown Minty Minty |familyl =Brandy Polly |familyt =Brother: Sister: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Minty is a small, black-and -white she-cat with black patches on her ears and belly. She has blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Bramblestar, Graystripe, Thornclaw, and Dovewing are investigating how the flooding from the lake has affected the other Clans. They are at the Twoleg side of the river when they hear a shriek for help by Minty, although not mentioned by name yet. After debating whether to go and check or not, they decide to check safely while the she-cat keeps calling for help. The patrol found Minty crouching in a tub. Bramblestar calls to her and Minty almost falls out when she turns, but is relieved to see the Clans cats. She describes that she was asleep under the bed while her housefolk called for her. They had to go away with Brandy and Polly and water filled into the house. Minty jumped into the tub but didn’t realize it would float away. :Bramblestar reassures her and the Clan cats start working a plan to help her. When the patrol is stuck at a window, Minty tells them that they can open it by flipping it from the top. As the patrol makes their way, she kept panicking that the tub is sinking. Bramblestar guides the tub to a monster and Minty climbs on top to safety. Minty gets over the shock and introduces herself. After learning the Clan cats' names, she comments they have weird names. Minty begs to come with the Clan cats, and after some discussion, they help guide her up a fence and on the way back to ThunderClan, comforting her the whole way. They guide her when they had to swim; motivating her to walk to ThunderClan by teasing that Thornclaw could eat her. Minty chatters on and asks many questions. She is shown to be hesitant about eating prey. :They show Minty their former camp in the hollow and then lead her to their temporary camp. When they arrive, the warriors are a bit hostile towards her but Amberpaw and Snowpaw offer to look after her after Bramblestar explains and orders for her to be taken care of. The two apprentices, along with Dewpaw, ask many questions while Purdy offers a nest next to him and a story about his time as a kittypet. Minty is surprised at the nest she has been given, especially when it's not as comfortable or as dry as she is used to but Amberpaw offers feathers from her own nest. Minty thanks her, but still doubtful about her nest. :Later, Brightheart offers a starling but Minty refuses to eat it. Brightheart just puts it back on the fresh-kill pile and tells Minty to come get her if she changes her mind. When it is nighttime, Bramblestar notes he feels responsible for Minty since it was his decision to bring her back. Minty's belly is rumbling, but she looks too stunned to complain. She curls up with her tail over her nose but does not fall asleep. Instead, she tosses and turns and once lets out a miserable whimper. At that sound, Millie comes over to her and tells of her own hardship of adjusting to living in the wild. She explains that she left her housefolk and went with Graystripe to the Clans. She explains she only thing she wants changed is her daughter's injury, but mentions that she will never forget there is another way to live. The conversation seems to settle Minty, and she finally falls asleep. :The next day, Minty exclaims that Briarlight has no legs. Briarlight shrinks in embarrassment as Amberpaw explains that her back legs don't work. Minty is surprised she is still alive, and Amberpaw explains that they are Clanmates, and they will always help one another. Minty mutters that the Clan cats are not wild after all and Amberpaw explains that they are, and that wild is not the same as savage. Later, Minty moans that she is really hungry and Millie coaxes her to eat a sparrow, explaining about her first time she ate wild prey. Amberpaw demonstrates on how to eat a blackbird and Minty finally eats the sparrow, gulping a mouthful with a stunned expression with a feather stuck to her nose. :Later, Briarlight is coughing, as she cannot clear her chest, no matter how hard Millie tries to help her. Minty is standing close by, her fur bristling with her horrified gaze is fixed on Briarlight. Bramblestar notes that Briarlight doesn't need a stranger staring at her. Bramblestar asks Daisy to give Minty a tour of the territory. Not to scare her, but give her layout on where the territory lies, where she can and cannot go and stuff like that. Daisy happily accepts and offers to Minty to come with her to also gather extra bedding, stating it will make Minty happier having a job. Spiderleg tells he and Amberpaw will join them. Amberpaw tells Minty what they will have to do, and Minty frets about badgers and foxes, but Amberpaw reassures that they have chased them out of the territory. Minty hesitantly agrees and Bramblestar notices Minty tripping over a half-buried stone and a stray twig before she even reaches them. Bramblestar wonders if Jayfeather's prophecy is about that. He tells Daisy to keep an eye on her and Daisy promises to treat her like a kit on their first day out of the nursery. Sandstorm also offers to help her. :Before Daisy's patrol takes a few steps, a scuffling makes Minty scream, but it is just Snowpaw and Dewpaw. When the tunnel entrance almost collapses on itself, Minty is seen as looking terrified, so Daisy curls her tail around the kittypet's shoulder, meowing something in her ear. Later, when Jessy and Frankie are rescued and brought to the temporary camp, Minty picks her way carefully to the kittypets and touches noses with them, like they already know one another, and all three kittypets huddle together, small and hunched against the wind. Bramblestar wonders what they are going to do with them. Later, after two hunting patrols brought back a good haul of fresh-kill, it is mentioned that even Frankie and Minty look more relaxed as they settle down to share a blackbird with Millie and Graystripe. After it is decided to reorganize the bedding, Bramblestar declares the kittypets will bed down with the apprentices. Minty asks if the kittypets have to search Purdy for fleas. Bramblestar tells her every cat has to pull their weight around, and reassures she will get used to the Clan. Minty only responds with a long sigh. :The next day, Frankie tells Minty that they need to learn how to hunt and she cannot stay at their camp and expect cats to feed her. Minty objects that as soon as the water goes away, they'll be able to go home. She frets that they are too far away from the Twoleg houses, and they should move so the Twolegs find them quicker. Millie gently tells her that she doesn't think the flood will go away for another quarter moon. She tells her she is safe with ThunderClan, and she can go home when the water level goes down, but not before. Frankie comforts her, telling her he wants to go find his brother but he has to keep away from the risks. He states that surely their housefolk wants them to survive above all else. Minty only gives a sigh. Bramblestar feels a pang of sympathy for the kittypets, and decides he'll take them hunting himself. He invites Dovewing who eventually agrees to teaching them how to hunt. :Bramblestar took them towards ShadowClan's border and around dense undergrowth. Bramblestar explains that they need to learn the hunter's crouch, which is essential for every ThunderClan cat. He also adds any cat living in ThunderClan for a time as Minty opens her jaws to object. The kittypets copied his crouch, all looking nervous but eventually wriggle into position and tuck their paws neatly. When they decided to show what they already know, Minty looks even more nervous than Frankie, but she stands still with her ears pricked. She doesn’t taste the air though. She keeps jumping at every creak of branches or rustling of leaves, before telling Bramblestar she thinks she's found something. She sets her paws down lightly as she creeps, and drops into an untidy hunting crouch before launching herself at what turns out to be an old log half-buried in the grass, and she murmurs she thought it was a rat. Bramblestar reassures that if it was a rat, it wouldn’t have stood a chance but Minty looks unconvinced. :When the patrol goes and hunts for real, Minty is unsure and confesses it's all strange. Dovewing reassures her and asks if she can hear the loud creaking noise. Minty says she thinks it’s a branch moving in the wind, and Dovewing agrees. Dovewing asks about the rustling sound just behind her, and Minty says it's ferns, sounding more confident. Bramblestar realizes that Dovewing is drawing upon her own experience to help Minty feel less out of place. When Tawnypelt appears and asks for help, she is hostile towards the kittypets and argues with Bramblestar about them. Minty exclaims that Tawnypelt is really fiery and she sees why ThunderClan doesn’t get along with ShadowClan. Dovewing informs her that is Bramblestar's sister, and she is actually okay. :When they return to the camp, Minty proudly tells everyone that Jessy caught a thrush all by herself, and described how she did it. When Dovewing mentions battle training, Minty says she will stick to hunting. Later, Dovewing suggests that Minty can go with Jayfeather and Leafpool and the other kittypets to go find herbs. When Bramblestar calls for a Clan meeting, Minty is seen sharing a blackbird with Frankie when Jessy beckons them over to her. When Bramblestar calls "Cats of ThunderClan", he respectfully also says "and guests." While the Clan protests against the kittypets staying, Minty is seen looking nervous,but Millie reassures her. When Frankie offers to come and battle the vicious kittypets terrorising ShadowClan, Bramblestar says it's okay for him and Minty to stay behind and continue training. :When Bramblestar and his patrol return, Minty asks Jessy if they really did fight, and Jessy explains what happened, and they listened breathlessly. Minty shudders that she doesn't wish she was there. A quarter moon later, Bramblestar watches the kittypets hunt and notes that even Minty’s tracking skills have improved. Minty leaps forward and traps a mouse under an outstretched paw and exclaims she has it, but the mouse lets out a squeal of terror and Minty exclaims "Poor thing!",and springs back, letting the mouse get away. Frankie gives an exaggerated sigh and catches the mouse for Minty. Minty apologizes after and Bramblestar asks if she can scent anymore prey. She finds an unusual scent, which turns out to be a young fox. Minty flees, her belly fur brushing the grass and her tail streaming out. :Afterwards, Minty is startled at the mention of badger, and looks around as if one will appear. Bramblestar reassures her and offers to teach fighting techniques against one. Minty is unsure but Frankie and Jessy are interested. After that, Minty announces if she sees a badger, she will run far away, and even climb a tree. Later, when Frankie is missing, Bramblestar glances at Minty and Jessy, but they are just drowsily sharing tongues with no sign of Frankie. When no one answers that they’ve seen Frankie, Minty frets that he has been eaten by a fox, but Frankie stumbles in through the tunnel entrance and Minty screeches he is not dead. Minty also shudders at the thought of him being eaten. Minty is soon seen being taught by Jessy how to pounce directly from a crouch, and Bramblestar thinks he will miss them when they go back to their Twolegs. :Later, Brackenfur complains they have now lost Frankie ''and Minty. Bramblestar tracks down Minty who says she and Frankie went for a nap in the sun, and is surprised to find Frankie not there with her. Bramblestar grows frustrated at the kittypets being so irresponsible, and snaps for Minty to come back. When they reach camp, Minty asks Spiderleg if she can also join the battle training, and Spiderleg snaps it’s not for cats who go wondering off missing patrols. Minty is seen as upset, but Brightheart offers to go hunting for herbs together, and Minty instantly agrees. When Frankie and Bramblestar return after finding Benny's body, Minty is seen as worried and asks if they fought a badger. Frankie explains that Benny is dead and Minty’s eyes stretch wide, and asks how. Bramblestar explains and Minty later offers to bring Frankie some fresh-kill. :Later, Squirrelflight gives the kittypets a training session on battling badgers. Squirrelflight reports that Minty has no confidence, and Bramblestar agrees she's not bred to fight. Daisy interrupts and tells that Minty can stay behind with the other cats staying behind, instead of fighting the badgers. When the battle patrol goes off, Minty does indeed stay behind. Later, when the Clan moves back into the hollow, Minty is seen sorting the moss for the nursery, with Daisy carefully instructing her to remove all thorns. After Frankie has his apprentice ceremony and becomes Stormpaw, Minty steps forward and says she doesn't want to stay. She explains that they have all been really kind, but she wants to go back to her housefolk. Bramblestar agrees to take her back, and thanks her for everything she has done. He offers to take her home now but Minty wants to stay one more night. The Clan gathers around her and gives friendly purrs and Bramblestar is surprised Minty has ended up being really popular. :Bramblestar chooses Millie and Dovewing to take Minty home together. Bramblestar offers for Stormpaw to come but he refuses. On the way, Minty mentions she hopes they don't get into trouble with ShadowClan. Millie agrees with her. They run into a ShadowClan patrol with Tigerheart at the as the leader of the patrol. Bramblestar tells they are taking Minty home, and Tigerheart lets them through. When they arrive at the Twoleg dens and Twolegs appear, dragging stuff out of the dens to dry in the sun, the Clan cats hide but Minty yowls that she is back, and she survived. The Twolegs stare at her, jaws gaping and let out sharp cries of surprise at the sight of Minty charging at them. Minty hurls into the forepaws of the nearest Twoleg who holds her close and presses it’s face into her fur, like a mother with her kit. Bramblestar notes they are really glad to see her, and can hear them purring. Minty explains everything that happened quickly, from living with wild cats to catching prey and repairing the nursery. Bramblestar comments that he doesn't think they understand her, but they look happy, and that's all that matters to them. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc ''Shattered Sky :Minty does not formally appear, but is mentioned by Zelda when she explains they had heard tales of cats around the lake from her. Zelda adds that Minty had stayed with the Clans for a while when her housefolk's den flooded, and said she'd never had so much fun in her life. :When attempting to leave the Kin's camp to go back home, Zelda purrs that she, Max, and Loki would have stories to tell to Minty now. Trivia *Despite appearing in ''Bramblestar's Storm, Minty is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Kin Members Brother: :Brandy: Sister: :Polly: Quotes References and Citations ru:Минти Category:Kittypet Category:Clanless Cats Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Loner